Biological Creation, Manipulation And Deletion
Biological creation, manipulation and deletion is the ability to create any form of life, manipulate it and then remove it from existence. Characters *Vallerie Brun has this ability naturally. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability from Vallerie. *Abbie Gray has also absorbed the ability. *Noah Gray has also gained the ability. *Addison Fallow will also have this ability naturally. *Jay Herriford will possess this ability naturally. Limits 'Vallerie Brun' Vallerie is capable of making any living thing exist. She can create creatures, plants and clones, can manipulate the living thing she has created, and can remove it from existence if she wants to do so. It seems that the ability works best for Vallerie when she is scared and frightened, and that the first being she thinks of will then appear. She can also create animals or plants which are fictional or extinct; for example, Vallerie created a dragon when she manifested. This means that the ability works by creating the biological being that she imagines. Vallerie is able to manipulate them based upon her emotions and can control them physically like puppets. As well as this, she is able to create versions of herself, like clones. However, Vallerie can only control and delete the biological things that she has created, and possibly those created by another using this ability. It is known that she couldn't affect natural ones. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has not used this ability yet, but is known to have mimicked it. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie too has not used this ability since mimicking it. 'Noah Gray' Although Noah has mimicked the ability, he is yet to use it. [[Addison Fallow|'Addison Fallow']] Addison's limits will be similar to Vallerie's. She too will be able to create animals, plants, clones and mythical creatures, will be able to control their actions emotionally and as puppets, and will be able to delete them. She will be unable to manipulate or remove any living things which exists naturally and was not created using this ability. 'Jay Herriford' Jay's first use of this ability will be creating clones of herself. She will then learn that she can create any living thing she can think of. This will include clones of other people, animals, plants, mythical creatures and even individual humans. However, the more complex the creation, the harder it will be for her to make it. She will find creating humans the hardest task of all. She will be able to manipulate what she creates, making it do her bidding through mental commands, and she will also be able to delete her creations, though she will not be able to control or delete naturally existing beings or creatures. Similar Abilities *Creation is the ability to create anything *Animal manipulation is the ability to manipulate animals *Florakinesis can be used to create and manipulate plants *Cloning, advanced cloning and replication can be used to replicate oneself *Deletion is the ability to delete anything *Zoopathy is the ability to communicate with and control animals *Mythological mimicry can mimic any mythological creature *Genesis is the ability to create beings from one's body *Tattoo animation is the ability to make one's tattoos into animated three-dimensional forms *Vegetative cloning is the ability to clone oneself via cellular mitosis Category:Abilities